Structured light is the process of projecting a known pattern of pixels (e.g. grids or horizontal bars) onto a surface. Deformation of the known pattern when striking the surface allows sensor systems to determine contour of the surface (e.g. range or distance of features). For example, structured light may be used in structured light three-dimensional (3D) scanners.
Referring now to FIG. 1A, a light detection and ranging (LIDAR) scanning system 10 according to the prior art is shown. The LIDAR system 10 measures the contour of a surface 16. The system 10 includes an infrared (IR) source 12, a steering mirror 14, a receiving mirror 18, and an IR receiver 20.
The IR source 12 generates a beam of IR light that is projected onto the surface 16 by the steering mirror 14. IR light that is reflected off of the surface 16 is directed by the receiving mirror 18 to the IR receiver 20. The IR receiver 20 may then generate a grey-mapping corresponding to a contour of the surface 16 based on phase differences between the projected IR light and the received IR light.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.